redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joseph the Weasel/Redwall's New War
Chapter one On the dark island of Umbariania, trouble was arising, the old, some what fair mongoose warlord Gurugu, had passed away, giving his two sons equal power over the large island, his son Chaveska, was a vicious, war like mongoose, he cared for no one, except for his soon to be bride, Roset, aye she was a pretty one. Gurugu's other son name was Suricatta, he was thin, tall, and slightly younger than his brother. Suricatta was quite different then his brother, he loved to write ballads and poems, he was no fighter, he could hardly lift a sword, swing an ax or even throw a spear. Suricatta's bright, cat like eyes shined as he and his brother were by their father's deathbed, it was not sad to Chaveska, he had not liked his father much, apart from all of the war training he had given him. Suricatta eyes dropped tears, he had hardly known his father, for he spent a lot of time with his brother instead of him. Chaveska ordered his father's burial, the orders were carried out swiftly, the funeral was short, Chaveska wanted to be as short as possible, so that he could soon become warlord of this island, the sooner the better. Suricatta, had written a long speech for the funeral, the speech was fifty pages long, Chaveska, however told him not to recite it. Suricatta, not wishing to anger his much more powerful brother, did not recite his speech. Soon the funeral was over, and the two mongooses sat at their two thrones, equally sharing power... But Chaveska wanted even more... "Brother," he said soothingly to Suricatta, sitting next to him, "shan't you make new laws, as you have been eagerly awaiting to do so." His brother nodded, "Not at the moment, I wish to wait for a week to do that, for I need to become used to being in such a marvelous position, as you may well understand," "That is fine," his brother smiled slyly, "perhaps we shall appoint leaders and captains to our mighty armies, eh brother?" "Why should we do that?" His brother asked, confused, "We are not having a campaign, and I believe that we should not have one for a long time, so why appoint captains?" "Because," Chaveska began to explain, "there are richer lands than ours, lands needing a lord to watch over them, lands needing our guidance, lands like Mossflower, no one has owned that country entirely for quite some time, wasn't King Mortspear, hundreds of seasons ago, and he was slain by a great badger, and he had two sons, who ruled Mossflower like we do this island now?" "Yes," Suricatta conformed, "Then my brother," Chaveska continued, "shouldn't we see if they, or perhaps their kin are fine?" "Yes," Suricatta conformed, yet again, "but I still don't see why we have to send soldiers or captains." Chaveska was rather angry with his brother's intelligence, maybe he would find out, that all he wanted to do was conquer Mossflower, all to himself, and maybe later, remove the obstacle he called "Brother" himself, with a knife through the ribs. But Chaveska, did not show his anger, but he thought up a good lie to give himself an edge. "In case they are in trouble, brother," he lied, "all empires have their struggles, and as allies, we should aid them, maybe that is why we have not heard from them for so long." "Perhaps," His brother thought, "perhaps, not, but it isn't bad to be extra careful, we shall appoint captains, but together." Chaveska spoke to a mouse servant, "Servant, bring in the beasts, I suggested for captains," "Yes my Lord," the mouse bowed, leaving the room. Just that second, Roset, the fair, mongoose maid entered, Chaveska got up and kissed her hand paw, she held out. "Hello there my sweet," Chaveska smiled, Roset fluttered her pretty eyes, "Oh hi there, am I interupting something?" "No, my Lady," Suricatta stood up, "My brother and I were just about to appoint captains, would you like to join us?" "I would love to," Roset smiled Chaveska looked at his brother, "Brother, a lady, such as herself, has no job to do with our military, you of all beasts should know that," Roset put her hands on her hips, and spoke sternly to Chaveska, "Hey, don't be mean to him, he was only being a gentlebeast, and inviting me to do something, he merely wishes to use his manners, which you should have." "Sorry my sweet," the crestfallen, slightly angered warlord apoligized, "it won't happen again, now let's stop bickering, shall we?" he stared at the walls for a moment, then spoke again, "I wonder what is taking that mouse so long, he should be here by now." Just then, the mouse entered, with a score of rough looking beasts following him, "Here you are my Lord, all twenty of them, as you wished," "good," Chaveska, sat down rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "now leave, this is a personal affair." The mouse left bowing tohis warlord. "As you can see," Chaveska began, "I have here, twenty of our best soldiers, some of them were captains during our father's reign, but now they may not be for us, others are master fighters and stratigests, that have worked their way up in our massive horde, as you well know, our horde has over ten thousand beasts in it's ranks, so sure twenty captains is not enough, but rest assured I will appoint more at a later date, but for now we need to select our main leader, who commands all of the captains, and only my brother and I can over rule him, then we need to appoint our other major captains, then our lessers, and small troop leaders." "First," he said pointing to a large, scarred, one eyed stoat, "This is Ragtooth, the most cunnig toughest corsair, ever to live." "Wait," Suricatta said, "is this the same Ragtooth who killed all of those civilians by the caost?" "Yes," Chaveska smiled slyly, "But he said he would change his ways," Suricatta got up and inspected the others, "A lot of these beasrs are criminals, they are untrustworthy," Chaveska was very angry, he wished his brother was not so smart, "I will not appoint them, please go, do something, write, just something else." Suricatta, not wishing to anger his brother, left the room. "Now." Chaveska said evilly, "About conquering Mossflower, heres my plan, do not tell my brother this, listen closely." Chapter 2 Redwall’s New War, Chapter two Chaveska had just sent away his brother, Suricatta, he also sent out Rosic, his soon to be mate. Suricatta was in his room, reading the dusty tomes he had collected over his life time. Roset entered the room, “Suricatta,” she said, “why has Chaveska sent you out of the room? He only sent me out because he said his business did not concern me, do you know what he is doing in there?” “No,” Suricatta said, looking at her throught the corners of his, britgh cat-like eyes, while reading a tome, “I have no idea, he has sent all of these crimanals to be captains of our army, they beared no loyalty to my father, and no loyalty to us, why would he hire such dangerous beasts to be in our army, I fear greatly that he wishes to obtain more power.” Then a rat guard, holding a spear entered the room, “Lord Suricatta,” he said, “Your eaquel, Lord Chaveska, wishes to see you,” Suricatta, put down his tome, and followed the rat guard to the throne room, Chaveska sat, with an evil grin on his face. “Brother, come, I need your help,” he said with a sly smile, “Will you please take a seat?” Suricatta sat down, next to his brother, “Yes brother, what do you require for me to do?” His brother answered rather quickly, “I need you to go with captain Vernis, of the Reapwake, the pride and joy of our glorious navy, to be an ambassador to Mossflower, to tell the local warlord who has the most power there, that we mean peace, to own, a small amount of their land, as a token of friendship between our two hordes, do you think you can do that dear brother?” “Yes,” Suricatta said, feeling quite uneasy by his brother’s sudden change in mood, “I can do that, when should I go?” “Right away,” His brother answered, “Vernis is waiting at the port right now, you should go quickly, before he loses his patience, he has quite a temper.” Suricatta quickly got up, obeying his brother’s words, and went to the port, which was not very far away from the castle from which they lived at. The ship, with dark sails, was at the port, the pitch black stoat captain, waited impatiantly, eager to get out of port. Once he saw Suricatta, he told his men to get ready to head out for the sea. “Ahoy matey,” he greeted the mongoose, “Ready to go aboard?” “Yes,” Suricatta conformed, entering the ship. The ship was wooden, it creaked as it started to shift forword. The captain, Vernis smiled at the mongoose, seeing that he was not used to sea travel, because the young mongoose looked rather green. “Yer fine, ‘tis be not that bad, once ye git used to it, come now, I’ll show you t’ yer cabin, case’n that be fine with ye?” Suricatta followed the stoat captain down stairs, to a cabin door, Vernis opened it, the wooden door creaked as it opened slowly. It was pitch black inside, the sound of water dripping ocupied the room. “There’s no candles,” Suricatta said pointing to the blackness of the room, “How am I supposed to see?” Vernis smiled, “Yes I’m aware that there is no light,” He said, pushing he into the room. He shut the door as soon as Suricatta was inside, “Cuz ain’t supposed to be!!” He laughed. Suricatta banged on the door with his paws, but the door would not budge, he was locked in. He sat down, crying, that the fact, that now, he knew his brother had planned this, and now was going to get rid of him... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts